


Bound

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, demon!Jonathan, just tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: Everything was in place. It had to be in place, right? He’d checked it over and over so many times and every time he thought he was ready he’d check it again. He needed it to be perfect. He needed everything to be perfect. Using a protractor to get the angles just right might have been overkill, he’d admit, but as he stepped back he was finally satisfied that the summoning circle was immaculate.





	Bound

Everything was in place. It had to be in place, right? He’d checked it over and over so many times and every time he thought he was ready he’d check it again. He needed it to be perfect. He needed everything to be perfect. Using a protractor to get the angles just right might have been overkill, he’d admit, but as he stepped back he was finally satisfied that the summoning circle was immaculate.

He lit the candles in the proper order, one after another, lighting up his living room with an eerie glow. He could feel a familiar energy around him, weighing heavily on his very being as he continued the ritual. He’d felt it before. It had scared him, back then, but now he was thrilled. It meant this was working. It meant he’d get to see him.

The center of the circle exploded in a swirl of orange mist and black smoke, inky black feathers being blown all around the room as the cawing of crows signalled the success of the summoning. The blowback knocked Edward down, and he scrambled to stand back up before his guest could see the embarrassing moment. Just as he righted himself, the magic dissipated until all that was left was a man.

He was impossibly tall, with curved horns and sharpened features. He looked around the room passively before his eyes settled on Edward. Ed couldn’t tell if the demon was pleased to see him or not. The unearthly being took a step towards him, and then another, his movements holding a subtle undertone that gave away how inhuman this creature was. Edward was enthralled.

The creature he called Jonathan stopped in front of him, so close Edward had to tilt his head back painfully to look at him.

“Edward.” He greeted, the words slithering from his throat and shivering in the air around them. Edward shuddered in absolute delight.

“Jonathan.” He was sure he had stars in his eyes as he looked upon the demon he had summoned. “Miss me?” He teased, but Jonathan simply reached out and fixed Edward’s hair with long, elegant fingers. It had gotten impossibly tousled in his frantic attempts at perfection. The irony was not lost on Edward.

“Did you need something?” Was all Jonathan opted to say, rather than answering Edward’s question. It made something twist in the human’s stomach. If Jon didn’t care how long it had been then that did not bode well for what he wanted to ask.

“I just wanted to see you.” He admitted, though it was only half true. “I wanted to speak with you.”

Jonathan waited expectantly. He knew Edward well.

“...About something specific.” Ed admitted a bit sheepishly. He looked down at his fidgeting hands, but a single freezing finger hooked under his chin and tilted his head back up.

“Look at me when you speak,” Jonathan reminded him quietly. “It is unlike you to forget.” Right. Right, Jon had a… thing about that.

“Well, I’m a bit flustered right now, so forgive me if I’m a little…” He gestured vaguely, cheeks flushing in embarrassment over what a mess he was. “Frazzled.”

There was silence. Jon was waiting for him to speak. Edward was good with words, always had been, but the possibility of rejection rendered him mute. His hands were twisting around each other almost painfully, until Jon laid his over them to keep them still. Edward’s heart stopped. Jonathan pried his hands apart gently and held them in his own, his expression never changing and his eyes never leaving Edwards.

“Why are you afraid?” He asked, and of course he knew. It was obvious, even if Jonathan weren’t a supernatural being based in fear itself. “Are you under threat? Is someone attempting to harm you?” The candles behind Jonathan blazed a bright purple, flaring up as something burned in Jon’s eyes.

“No, no, nothing like that.” Edward assured him, and the flames died down immediately. His hands tightened around Jon’s as his heart twisted painfully in his chest. “Do you remember what you told me?”

“I have told you a great many things.”

“Your sass is noted and not appreciated,” Edward huffed. “Now, are you going to let me finish?”

His answer was silence.

“Good. Now. You told me that when a demon kisses a human, it binds them together. That demon belongs to the human and the human belongs to the demon, they are each others and that cannot be altered or severed.”

“It’s powerful magic,” Jonathan confirmed with a slight nod. “When a demon chooses to tie themselves to someone like that it is no small decision. Freedom is everything to us, and to dedicate that freedom to a mere mortal is a terrifying prospect, and one that most demons cannot imagine ever wanting. The power lies in the choice. In the demon willingly doing something so against their nature for the sake of another.”

Edward’s mouth was dry by time Jonathan stopped speaking.

“Would you… ever want that?” He barely managed the trembling question, his hands shaking where they clutched Jon’s tightly. A terrifying prospect. One most demons could not imagine. Something so against their nature. Why would anyone, let alone a powerful demon, want to do those things for Edward? Jonathan was quiet for a long moment, and Edward found it harder to breathe with each passing second.

“That would depend.”

“On what?”

“On the human.”

Edward swallowed thickly.

“What would they have to do?”

He could swear Jonathan was smirking.

“Well,” he began. “Actually asking would be a good start.”

Edward pulled his hands from Jonathan and crossed his arms, practically pouting as the demon tilted his head, observing him. Slowly, Jonathan leaned down until his face was level with Edward’s, hands folded behind his back and looking smugly satisfied.

“Go on then.” He prompted. “Ask.”

Was this a joke? He was mocking Edward. It was obvious what Edward wanted and Jon was making fun of him. He would ask, and Jon would laugh in his face. Spiteful and terrified, he did it anyway.

“Would you bind yourself to me?” He hated how weak he sounded. How afraid. He hated that he was shaking. Jon smiled, something that spread across his face slowly and looked vaguely pained.

“Are you quite certain you want that? I realize having a demon at your beck and call sounds wonderful… but you’d be bound to me as well.” He brushed Edward’s hair out of his face, the back of his hand just barely moving across his cheek. Edward couldn’t look away from his eyes. “I would be yours, but you would be mine in equal measure.”

“I know.” Edward told him with utmost certainty. “That’s what I want. I want you to be mine, because-” His words choked off for a moment. “Because I am already yours.”

Jonathan straightened up suddenly, eyes wide as he regarded Edward in full. He clearly hadn’t expected that. He had thought Edward was seeking to keep a demon of his own, not that Edward actually wanted to-

“Yes.”

Neither realized Jon had spoke at first, just staring at each other blankly.

“What?” Edward squeaked. There was no other word for it. He squeaked. Rather than repeating himself, Jon stepped closer once again and pulled Edward to himself. He put an arm around his back, the other tangling through his hair and tilting his head back as Jon leaned down and kissed him deeply. Edward threw his arms around the demon immediately, trying to press impossibly closer.

They stood there for no short amount of time, pressed together and kissing in the dim candlelight. Every time Jon seemed inclined to pull away, Edward would unintentionally make a desperate little sound that dragged Jonathan back to him, made him press his lips to Edwards once again.

The kiss was unnecessary. They had both felt the magic settle in the moment Jonathan had agreed. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt before. Like a pull, an insistent tugging towards each other, but it didn’t hurt. It felt wonderful. It was warm and somehow familiar, like coming home after a long time away and settling back into your own bed.

They finally broke apart just to look at each other. Jon held Edward’s face in his hands, taking in the dazed look in his eyes and the flush in his cheeks. He was so soft. So warm and small and perfect.

And he belonged to Jonathan.

In turn, Edward ran his hand through Jon’s hair, brushing his horns lightly, the other hand resting on his shoulder. The power he possessed was palpable in the space around him. The supernatural strength was present even as he held Edward closely. It would be so easy to hurt him, and yet Jonathan refrained. The hands he laid on Edward were nothing but gentle. But still, he was sharp. Sharp and cold and powerful.

And he belonged to Edward.

Edward pressed his face against the fabric of Jon’s shirt, hiding himself for fear of being seen crying. He wrapped his arms back around the demon, clutching tightly and feeling Jon hold him in return.

“I thought you’d say no.” He mumbled, barely audible and voice trembling. Jon stroked a hand down his back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“That would be rather pointless.” Jonathan admitted with a quiet, content sigh. He buried his face in Edward’s soft hair, whispering so quietly it could barely be heard. “I think, on some level, I was already yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MuffDash's Demon!Jon au, in exchange for some art c: Hope you all like it~


End file.
